


Release Your Daemons

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gilgardyn Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crucifixion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, Gilgardyn Week, M/M, Mentions of Death, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Gilgardyn Week: Day 1 Prompt:  “Since when have you decided to put on the mask?”“They are a mark of dishonour amongst the nomadic clans.” He explained “Each bears different markings, specifically tailored to represent the failures or crimes of the individual.”“And this is yours?” Ardyn questioned after a few minutes of silence.“It is mine.” Gilgamesh confirmed.





	Release Your Daemons

The masks had always been a source of intrigue to Ardyn. In the months prior to his meeting Gilgamesh, he had seen a few soldiers, or whom he presumed to be soldiers, wandering the countryside with them. Each had been alone and seemed to carry the weight of the world upon their shoulders, not that he’d ever had the pleasure of talking to them. Whenever he approached they would turn and walk in another direction. Had they not made it so obvious that they did not desire company, he would have liked to ask them about their intricate masks. As it was, he was forced to keep his curiosity in check, watching from afar and creating rough sketches by the light of his campfires.

It was only after meeting and befriending the nomad known as the ‘Blademaster’, Gilgamesh to those whom he trusted, did Ardyn finally discover the true meaning of the masks. 

They had been relaxing in their camp after a particularly gruelling day, which had left Ardyn significantly weaker than expected, when Gilgamesh accidentally came across his sketches whilst looking for his water-skin. Abandoning his search he sat down and with a nod from Ardyn began looking through them.

“I have often seen them in my travels,” Ardyn explained from his reclined position across the fire “Each mask is different and I try to keep note of them so I may know if I am crossing paths with the same man.” Gilgamesh made a soft humming noise, keeping his attention firmly on the papers. “Do you know of them?” It seemed like an almost foolish question to ask, surely he had to have come across them during his own travels.Most people knew of the ‘Wanderers’ as they were now called.

“I do.” Gilgamesh confirmed, setting the sketches down and reaching for his pack. For a brief moment Ardyn believed that was the end of the conversation, that was until Gilgamesh withdrew a mask, identical yet dissimilar to the others, from his own belongings. With grace a man his size should not have possessed, he stood up and moved to sit beside Ardyn, handing the mask over to him with an almost reverent gaze “They are a mark of dishonour amongst the nomadic clans.” He explained “Each bears different markings, specifically tailored to represent the failures or crimes of the individual.”

“And this is yours?” Ardyn questioned after a few minutes of silence.

“It is mine.” Gilgamesh confirmed.

“Forgive me for asking, but what did you do to earn one of these? We have been travelling together for quite some time now and I have never perceived you as a threat. At least not to myself.”

“I failed to protect our Chieftain.” He stated before elaborating further “Every year on the eve of the Infernian’s solstice, all of the clans gather at the base of Ravatogh. It is a joyous occasion. Many of my people use it as a chance to find a potential partner, or to see family members who have joined another Clan. We-they sing, dance and generally enjoy themselves. You could be forgiven for thinking it was a wedding celebration rather than a festival of mourning. ” Ardyn remained silent, utterly enraptured by the blissful smile and gleam in the other man’s eyes as he spoke. “I had only just come of age when I was given the position as one of our Chieftain’s guards for the eve. It is a position all young warriors are given, an easy one but important nonetheless.” Closing his eyes Gilgamesh allowed himself to relax beside Ardyn. “I was so proud to stand beside him, despite having no understanding of what they were discussing.”

He opened his eyes once more and looked to the mask in Ardyn’s hands with a mournful gaze. “We had been dismissed for the night, though we remained close should we be needed, as was expected of us. There was a young woman whom I had been trying to court for weeks but had failed to gather the courage to approach, I was outside of her her tent when we heard the shouts. By the time I had made it back, three of our elders and our Chieftain were dead. It was chaos. Myself and the other four guards were rounded up and bound in chains, removed from the area until morning, when in accordance to the laws of our Clans we were to be executed for our failure. My father, rest his soul, begged the elders, claiming that I was too young to be given such a harsh sentence.”

“I know not how he convinced them, only that the following morning while my fellow guards were burnt alive, an elder came to me. He removed my chains and presented me with this mask. I was told never to return, on pain of death, and if I was ever seen without the mask by another of my people my life is forfeit.” He paused, reaching out to take the mask from Ardyn. “I was foolish to remove it when I met you but I wanted to start anew. I hoped that by leaving the lands of my people I could put my past behind me, but if you have seen others...” He sighed “If there are others then there are those who will be monitoring us.”

Beside him Ardyn slowly sat up with a frown, reaching out to place a hand on Gilgamesh’s arm. “So long as you are by my side, you have no reason to wear this. What happened was not your fault and know I place no blame on you, nor do I hold anything against you for it. And should I die, no matter the reason - be it my own stupidity or something beyond our control, know that it was never your fault. In all the months we have travelled together, you have yet to fail me and I know in my heart that you will never do so.” In any other situation the stunned and slightly hopeful look on his face would have been endearing, as it was, it only served to break Ardyn’s heart.

“Thank you my friend.”

-

When the rumours of the Immortal ‘Blademaster’ had reached his ears four hundred years prior, he had dared not hope. Could not hope that it was him. Prior to being dragged to his own execution, he’d been forced to watch as Somus branded Gilgamesh a traitor, both physically and verbally, before banishing the poor soul from yet another land. And in those brief moments before his crucifixion, Ardyn had prayed to the Six to be kind to Gilgamesh in his remaining years. Clearly those prayers had been ignored if the ghostly, one-armed figure before him was anything to go by.

“Ardyn” The figure said breathlessly, as they both slowly closed the distance between one another. “My Prince” Dropping to his knees Gilgamesh bowed his head.

“Since when did you decide to put the mask back on?” Ardyn questioned shakily as he joined Gilgamesh on his knees, reaching a hand out to brush his fingers along the side of the mask.”I am quite certain that I told you there would never be a need for you to wear it again.” 

“But I saw you die,” Gilgamesh lamented, slipping his hand out from beneath Ardyn’s to grab at his coat. “They forced me-I heard your screams.” His voice broke “I watched you die...I failed you my Prince.”

“You have never failed me.”Ardyn said softly “It was not you who nailed me to that cross.”

“I swore to give my life in exchange for yours, and yet I witnessed your death at the hands of those I should have protected you from.”

“Yet here we stand. Two Immortal beings cursed by the Six for trying to fix their mistakes.” Leaning in he tucked his fingers under the edge of the mask and tugged gently. “You have never failed me Gilgamesh. Twas the Astrals who turned their backs on our plight, you could not have defeated a god, let alone six of them.” Despite the unnatural glow Ardyn could still make out those eyes he had, and still, loved so dearly. A brief nod was all the permission he needed. His fingers were quick to find and release the latches and carefully peel away the ancient metal, he was almost jealous to discover that the face beneath it was identical to the one he had left behind.

“We are not the same men we once were.” Gilgamesh murmured as Ardyn set the mask aside. 

“No we certainly are not.” Ardyn chuckled ruefully, fingers exploring a face he had memorised and dreamed of for two millennia. “But we are still here, and those who betrayed us have long since passed.” One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose upwards. “With the exception of the Six, but we shall not have to deal with their interfering for much longer.” Gilgamesh lowered his eyes before nodding.

“The Chosen’s Shield came to me, how long ago I know not. I find tracking time to be an impossible task when I have no means to do so. The sun’s rays do not find purchase down here.”

Ardyn hummed softly “I do not believe the sun’s rays have touched the ground in a long time. It has been nearly a decade since the Crystal took dear Noctis. I cannot imagine that Bahamut shall keep him for much longer.”

“I had heard rumours of an ‘Accursed’ from those who came seeking my power, I did not expect it to be you.” He paused, looking up at Ardyn once again. “But I am pleased to be given the chance to gaze upon you once more, even if only for a short period of time.”

“I think you’ll find that there is nothing preventing me from remaining here.” Ardyn commented, sliding closer and pressing himself up against Gilgamesh. “Until the Draconian releases Noctis I have little else to do, his soldiers can only provide so much entertainment.” It took very little encouragement to get Gilgamesh to hold him. “I would remain here for as long as you would have me, though I would ask one favour of you.”

“Anything.” Gilgamesh replied immediately, leaning in to kiss his throat.

“Cast out that cursed relic. You have yet to fail me and have certainly committed no crime.Though if you remain fully clothed for much longer, I may be willing to reconsider that statement.” The mask was promptly thrown into the dark abyss, much to Ardyn’s relief. There had been enough anguish, they did not need a relic of the past to remind them of darker times, not when they were so close to finally achieving the peace they so desired.


End file.
